The present invention relates to a system and method for detection of malfunctioning steam traps. In modern chemical technology steam is the second (after water) most important process fluid. Steam is used for the distribution of heat under controlled temperature conditions, for the generation of power, as a smothering material in fire protection, as a reacting medium, and as a cleaning agent and many other purposes. Applications of steam extend over a range of pressures from a few inches of water to several, e.g., fifteen thousand pounds per square inch and corresponding saturated temperatures.
Steam is generated by heating water in any of a variety of boilers using heat from combustion of any of natural gas, coal, fuel oil, waste products, by cooling of hot liquid or gaseous process streams., or from nuclear fission reactions. The steam is distributed from the generator to the site of application in a conduit system which may extend some distance from the generator.
There are two commonly encountered problems in steam distribution systems. Air continuously enters a steam system because of incomplete de-aeration of boiler feedwater. Loss of heat in the distribution system results in formation of liquid water, also called condensate. In order to selectively purge non-condensable gases (mostly air) and condensate in the distribution system to help maintain high heat transfer coefficients in equipment without losing live, i.e., process-pressure, steam, it is common practice to employ one or more steam traps.
Malfunction of a steam trap can markedly affect the efficiency of a process. For example, steam is often employed in tracing service wherein a process fluid must be kept above its freezing point. Process fluids such as asphalt, heavy oils and sulfur must be kept close to the steam saturation temperature as even a slight backup of condensate could cause the process fluid to solidify. Frequent manual testing of steam traps is labor intensive. A system and continuous process for detecting malfunctioning steam traps has now been devised.